


Olivia Queen

by kelsi106



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abandonment, Action, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Betrayal, Cold and Calculating Olivia, Corrupt Moria, F/F, F/M, Fem!Oliver-Freeform, Female Oliver, Good Robert Queen, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intelligent Olivia, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Lies, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Murder, Olivia is Oliver Queen, Olivia takes care of the list mafia style, Poison, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Survival, Survival Training, There is no Arrow, Unrequited Love, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsi106/pseuds/kelsi106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Oliver Queen we have Olivia Queen. Instead of a playboy, party goer we have a serious business woman whose only parties are galas. After going on the Queens Gambit with her best friend Sarah Lance, as a graduation present with her father the ship is wrecked. Stranded alone on an island for 5 years with no human contact how will Olivia fare when she returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipwrecked

My name is Olivia Queen. For the last five years I have been stranded on an island devoid of human life, just myself the animals and Mother Nature. I am here because my boat the Queen Gambit crashed for some reason though I suspect it was sabotaged. I wasn’t the only one aboard the boat either, but I am the only one who survived.

My father and my best friend Sarah Lance were on the boat with me. I had invited my boyfriend Tommy Merlyn and my other best friend Laurel Lance who is Sarah’s sister but they declined seeing as they were too busy. Now I am happy they didn’t come, I don’t think I could have taken their deaths on my conscience too. I can still remember the day it happened like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_ **

_Sarah and I were in my room gossiping about boys and doing each other’s hair. Well, Sarah was doing my hair into a long French braid since I had already done hers._

_“So how are you and Tommy?” Sarah asked curiously as she gently threaded my silky blonde hair with her fingers relaxing me in the process._

_I smiled as I thought about Tommy, I loved him. I know it is too soon we have only been dating for three months but we were best friends since diapers. At first I was skeptical about dating my best friend, I heard there is nothing better than dating your best friend. But I worried about if we broke up would we still be best friends?_

_But I needn’t have worried after Tommy and I talked about it we agreed we would still be friends if that ever happened. Three months later and we were still going strong and I was in love with him but I haven’t told him or anyone yet. I think I would burst if I didn’t tell someone soon._

_“I love him!” I blurted out, blushing as I confessed something so personal out of the blue. I gasped in pain as my hair was suddenly yanked as Sarah gripped my hair in her hands. After a moment of awkward silence Sarah gasped out a choke “What?” with a strange sort of edge in her voice but I shrugged it off as her being surprised._

_“I love him, I mean I know it hasn’t been that long and all but I have known him my whole life. He makes me feel so happy and safe. I think of my future and I see him and I married with kids, growing old together. I want that Sarah.” By the time I was finished a few tears fell from my eyes as the amount of love and happiness became overwhelming._

_A few sniffles were heard behind me causing me to turn to her out of worry when she forced my head still since she wasn’t done with my hair._

_“Sarah are you crying?” I asked still concerned by the continued sniffles I heard behind me. With a sniff Sarah mumbled out something about happy tears when the boat began to lurch. Letting out a small squeak of surprise as we went tumbling off of the bed the lurching stopped for a moment._

_As I waited a moment to see if it would happen again I let out a sigh of relief and let out a hysterical giggle and Sarah joined in. Soon we were giggling like mad for no reason at all. Getting up off the floor I held my hand out for Sarah to take and helped her up before heading to the Captains quarters to ask my dad what happened dragging Sarah along._

_When we got there it was to see the Captain and my dad arguing about something. Starting to get worried about what could get my usually calm dad so angry I cleared my throat to get my father’s attention. As soon as my dad noticed I was there his eyes softened and a smile involuntarily tugged at his lips. Dad always said every time he sees me he can’t help but smile. I cast an anxious glance at the Captain as he kept mumbling about some ‘rupture in the hull’ whatever that meant._

_“Princess?” My father questioned looking worriedly at me. Shaking myself out of my observations I asked him if there were any problems. After casting a nervous look with an equally nervous Captain my father told me there wasn’t any problems. Though I didn’t believe them for a minute I let it go, no use arguing over what was probably nothing. So with a shrug I gave my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodnight and left with Sarah to go back to my room to sleep._

_As I grabbed the handle to my room Sarah called out to stop me. I glanced back to see what she wanted only to see her nervously shifting her feet and biting her lip. A clear sign that whatever she wants to say is making her really nervous._

_“Sarah?” I questioned voice heavy with concern. After a minute she let out a resigned sigh and with a look of determination she began to speak. “Olivia, there’s something I need to tell-”_

_Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a loud groan and a huge lurch of the boat. Something was wrong. This time the boat didn’t stop lurching. The groans and creaks grew loader. There was a screech of what sounded like metal and then as soon as it started it stopped._

_After a moment of tense silence I looked across the hall where Sarah was leaning against the Captain’s door in shock. Letting out a small sigh of relief she asked in a sarcastic voice, “Well that was fun.” Letting out a snort at her comment I laughed out “yeah that was-” I was interrupted by another huge lurch and the door Sarah was leaning against exploded and I was suddenly covered in blood._

_I could hear a horrifying gurgling sound through my ringing ears. My brain struggled to protect me from what my eyes were seeing but it eventually failed as I took in my dying best friend. The steering wheel of the boat was sticking out of Sarah’s stomach, blood was seeping out of her stomach and mouth. The gurgling sound coming out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe through the blood chilled me to the bone. Her eyes met mine wide with shock and disbelief before with a sigh the life left her eyes leaving them dull. Her body slumped lifelessly against the wall._

_All of this happed in what seemed like seconds it was so sudden. After the shock wore off I screamed. Loudly. I just couldn’t stop screaming. I screamed for Sarah over and over again as I ran to her side and pulled her body off of the wheel or at least I tried to but I wasn’t strong enough. I cried and screamed for help when my father finally found me holding as much as I could of my dead best friend._

_“Olivia! Sweetie come on! We have to go!” I stared blankly at him still in shock from what happened. He had to drag me away from the body to the little raft he and the Captain had somehow erected while I was occupied. “Get in honey.” I heard a voice tell me through what seemed like a fog. I robotically listened to the voice my mind still replaying what happened over and over._

_An explosion woke me from my daze as I saw the ship blow up._

_“NO!” I screamed and tried to jump out of the raft but my father caught me in his strong arms. I feebly tried to escape. “SARAH! NO! LET ME GO! I have to saver her! SARAH!” I continued to scream for my sister in all but blood. Even though I saw her die I was too deep in denial, I didn’t want it to be true._

_“Shhhh! Honey Shhhh! I’m sorry sweetie. But she’s gone. She’s gone.” I jerked in his arms as he continued to say she is gone, “NO!” I denied again feebly as I fisted my fingers around his jacket and sniggled into the safety of my daddy’s arms._

_“I’m sorry sweetie, I am so sorry.” He kept mutter rubbing my hair soothingly and rocking me back and forth as gently as he dared so not to tip over the raft. I kept my eyes locked on the burning wreckage as it got smaller the further we got until somewhere along the way I fell asleep._

_When I woke up it was in time to see more dead bodies, my father’s and the Captains. I think they died from a heart attack, hypothermia or both. For a while I just stared at my father, I still hadn’t moved from his arms. I never cried for him though. I don’t know if I was in too much shock or if I was all cried out and had no more tears left to give. After a while the cold from both the body and the weather got to me. Grudgingly I got out of my father’s arms and took his jacket to put it on._

_I gently laid my father down next to the Captain and sort of drifted off and on for a while. A thump against the foot of the raft roused me from my sleep like daze. I found myself on an island, after a moment of just staring at the island I landed on I gingerly moved my sore body out of the raft and dragged the raft ashore. I stumbled a bit towards my father and the Captain’s bodies determined to bury them before I rest._

_Once I buried them I headed to a tree nearby that looked good enough to sleep on, no poisonous plants, no snakes or bugs. Then I fell asleep the day’s events catching up to me._

**_Flashback End_ **

Since that day I had to teach myself how to survive on my own. I searched the entire island over the years only to find out I was the only human there. I had to learn how to hunt, fish, what plants were poisonous and what plants I could eat. I had to learn how to make a fire and build shelter out of nothing but wood and twine. I had to carve my own tools and weapons and make my own clothes.

Five years later and I was finally rescued and am going home. I spent so long alone with only myself and the animals to keep me company that being around another human being is kind of scary but I miss home too much to care. I just hope they will be happy to see me again.


	2. Survive Part I

It was just like any other day on the island until I was rescued. After years of surviving alone, and praying only to wake up the next moment from nightmares and disappointment, I haven’t had a good night sleep ever since I’ve arrived. I was repeatedly having nightmares of Sarah’s gruesome death, or my father’s death, although instead of dying the way he did, he either shot himself with the pistol that I found in his jacket, or the same way Sarah died.

 The few good dreams I do have are memories of my life before I was washed up on the shore, along with thoughts of what-if’s, like what-if I had never went on the boat, or what-if it never crashed? Almost every time, I end up waking up with a pit in my stomach from the almost crushing despair and keenness loneliness, I realize that all alone with little to no chance of returning home. I don’t exactly know which is worse; my nightmares or my good dreams?

I was walking along the shore to visit my father’s grave after a long day of hunting and reinforcing my hut for the coming storm. I’ve learned how to tell when a storm was creeping in by the smell in the air and the feel of the breeze. After much trial and error, I trained myself to sharpen my instincts and sharpen my mind. With countless ways, I’ve sharpened my mind by strategizing in how to build weapons and tools to survive, having nothing but rocks, wood, plants, and twines. I had to prioritize of what to build first, with only limited crafting knowledge and limited skills. Though I had trouble in the beginning; especially when I wasn’t as strong as I needed to be; I needed to be able to build handy things.

I went days with no food until I made my first weapon, a spear. It took me three tries before I built a sturdy-enough spear. From then on, I used it to fish so I could fill my empty stomach with fuel. I needed my strength to build and survive.

The next thing I needed to craft was a place to sleep other than my tree, where I’ve gotten soaked to the bone when it rained. I claimed this tree mine, which stands south of the island’s shore. I had to pile up dry leaves to make myself a makeshift bed. Between the weather and the many bugs and snakes, I had no other choice but to share.

 Luckily for me, my father taught me how to build a hut when I was little. It was more of a fort on a tree, but it was sort of the same concept. After thinking about the pros and cons, I decided to build not one, but two forts. One on a tree, but unfortunately, I had no axe or anything strong and hardy enough to cut a tree trunk. It took me about three days and nights to come up with a solution, but I ended up in another dilemma. I needed more traps and weapons to complete it.

First, I needed to build myself a bow, which could also go along with my spear. That way I shouldn’t need to use up all the five bullets inside my father’s pistol anytime soon, and use this time this time being to teach myself. I still have that knife from inside my father’s jacket, as well as a pocket knife, a windup pocket watch, the captain’s flask, and a filled bag, which I found on the raft. My father must have just thrown it on at the time.

The bag held a lighter, a bunch of documents in a lightweight lockbox, and a pile of pictures of those people back home. I discovered of what seemed like a blank notebook, until I held it under my lit fire pit. The pages that seemed blank were now exposed lists of random names that filled the entire small book.

Having no clue of who those names were or meant, but I’ve decided to ignore it for the time being, until I can investigate it if I ever get home.

Anyways, I found a bunch of thick branches, though they weren’t strong enough for a bow shaft, but the arrows were decent, which I was looking for to make my traps. As I collected the wood for my trap, I picked up the ones that were suitable for a bow shaft. Problem was, I only found about twenty that were just about perfect. Finally, I spotted a significant piece of wood that would be great for my trap.

I was set on hunting for a specific plant, which I ended up finding on the island. I graduated from Starling City University for business, science, and botany. Having the affinity for plants and science has helped me greatly, as I knew how to make oxygen, if I ever run out. I could tell which plants are poisonous, which plants are edible, and which plants can heal. Many plants here have helped save my life and just as many has either killed me or nearly drove me mad.

The one plant I’m seeking for is one that can paralyze an animal for roughly an hour, but would kill a human if ingested into their bloodstream. I need it to paralyze this wolf, whose cave I aim to steal. I discovered that cave a week into my arrival, but the only reason why I haven’t returned was because I was too scared and unprepared to take down a wolf, whether it was a wolf, or not. Though it’s been a year since then, here I am.

After carefully plucking the dangerous plant from its original place against a moss-covered rock; south of my tree, I headed back to the underbrush near the wolf’s cave. As quickly as I could, I sharpened the bottom of the sturdy branch before I stuck it into the soil. Once it was secured, I grabbed this long vine and wrapped it around the tip of the stick, before attaching a rabbit. I tainted the rabbit with the plant and masked the smell with a stash of regular leaves. This was so it would seem like the rabbit’s habitat, instead of the plant that any animal would avoid. I lit up a quick fire in front of the cave to attract the wolf, and then I lay to wait.

It took awhile since the wolf emerged. This wolf was such a beautiful creature. Its fur was a mixture tone between grey and sandy brown. It stood as tall as its way to my hip. Cautiously walking its way to my trap, it sniffed it before deeming it safe. Fooled by the scents I covered the plant with, the wolf ate it. Not even five minutes after it finished, the wolf dropped to the ground; eyes frantic with fear. I ran up to the helpless creature and tried to sooth it by gently petting its fur. Remembering the timing of the effect, I realized I had to find a way to move the wolf away from the cave, so I could claim the cave to be mine. Problem was, with the little strength I have, how can I move this heavy animal in barely an hour before the effect wears off? In conclusion, I had no other choice but to kill the poor animal.

Reluctantly, as I took out my father’s knife, I apologized to the poor thing before stabbing in through the heart, giving the beast a quick death. Planning to skin the lifeless animal for its pelt, and take what meat I can eat before leaving it for the other animals, I headed inside the cave to ensure it was clear and safe.

Finding nothing inside the cave, I rushed to my tree and dragged my belongings back to the cave. Once everything was inside, I grabbed stacks of wood and some kindle, piled it all up, and lit it with my handy lighter so I can see the rest of the cave’s interior. Once the fire successfully spread bigger, I headed back outside to skin the wolf.

After I finished, I left the remaining of the wolf for the other predators. Planning to use the pelt as my bedding, I set up a makeshift bed right beside the fire and collapsed on it exhausted from this long day of hard work.

Just as I closed my eyes to sleep, I heard a sharp pitched yip that seemed like it came from the shadows of the cave. I sprung up in alert and shifted into a crouch, knife in my hands. Scanning the walls of the cave, I spotted something move, until suddenly, a wolf pup stumbled out into the light of fire. I was stunned for a moment as I took in such a cute, small grey-sandy brown pawed pup. It took me a second to realize this adorable pup belonged to the wolf I killed. I murdered this pup’s mother!!

I was so ashamed of myself now, but I keep trying to reassure myself that I did what I had to do to survive, though it didn’t make me feel any less guilty. A light whimper brought me back out of my guilty thoughts. As the pup blinked its precious blue eyes at the meat on the fire, I realized that this poor pup is watching its mother being cooked.

I felt like throwing up after the realization. I would never let myself feed the pup his mother! I crawled over to my slash of leftover rabbit meat, and gently passed it towards the wolf pup for it to meal on instead. The pup let out a startled yelp, echoing through the cave and skittered back as I went back to my bed beside the fire.

As I watched the little one devour the rabbit, I thought about this little predicament. I killed its mother, although the pup seems old enough to live on its own now, I feel as though I should take this pup in my care. I’m lonely even if this creature isn’t the exact company I’d prefer, I decided to make the pup my new companion.

Resolving to name to pup and determine its gender for tomorrow, I rolled onto my side facing the warmth of the fire and dozed off. Just before I felt like I was beginning to sleep, I felt a small furry body nestle under my arms and beside my breast. Peeking out from one eye, I saw the pup curled up against me, tucked under my arm and its head against my breast, staring at me with its innocent blue eyes. I smiled softly to the pup, closed my eyes and mumbled “goodnight” to my furry companion. Feeling less alone for the first time since I ended up here on this island a year or so ago.


End file.
